Seven Shades of Gold
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: The seven deadly sins each pay a visit to Mr. Gold after Belle leaves him. I don't know where this idea came from but there it is. Please give it a chance, I'm terrible at summaries. 7 short chapters each concentrating on one of the sins. Will kind of be GOLDENQUEEN, but can mostly be read individually as a "Just friends" thing.
1. 1 Wrath

**Title : 7 shades of Gold**

**Rating: T for teen or strong PG13**

**Summary: After Belle leaves him the seven deadly sins come to haunt Mr. Gold, is there anyone that can survive them all and see him to the other side?**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Once upon a time, I am NOT affiliated with it in anyway. If I were well...it wouldn't be family appropriate.**

**Author Note: I wrote this just after finishing season 3, so I am NOT caught up fully on the tv-show. However, this story was demanding to be written. I'm going to try and keep each chapter around the same length, and they're in a random order.**

* * *

><p>He gripped the counter so hard his kunckles turned white and his fingers throbbed, almost to the point of breaking. She glass under his fingers cracked slightly letting out little noises of protest under his grip but he didn't notice.<p>

She was leaving him, the little bitch actually thought she could leave him? He was the dark one, most powerful sorcerer in all the realms and she thought that by writing him a nice dear john letter she could leave him.

Oh, but she could. Because he was in love with and he wasn't going to hurt her. He wouldn't call down all the darkness in the world, he wouldn't stalk her to the ends of the earth or rain hell upon her every step, he could. But he wouldn't because he loved her.

The tiny bell above the door rang cheerfully but his gaze remained locked on the letter laying on his desk. His hand gripping even harder to the glass, he didn't even hear the heels clicking across the floor.

"Gold, look I need a favor." Regina said.

He grit his teeth until his jaw ached but didn't reply or acknowledge her.

She slowed her steps, sensing something was wrong with him. Gold was a lot of things quiet was rarely one of them. She looked at where his hands gripped his desk and saw the glass slowly spidering.

"Hey, stop!" She took a few more steps.

"GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled breaking his silence.

She flinched slightly at his words but didn't back down. She had never been afraid of and she wouldn't start to be now.

"What's going on?" She braced her own hands against the counter across from him.

"Leave me, well fiddle dee dee." He said, his voice going higher and a maniacle giggle bursting forth.

"Gold!"

"Golds not here anymore dearie," He said.

She stood there staring at him in conusion, just yesterday he'd been his normal self when she'd seen him at the diner having dinner with Belle. Before she could say another word the glass beneath his hands completely shattered, she winced as it rained down inside the desk and he stood ther. Slowly he lifted his hands to look at them and she could see the blood rushing from his palms.

She rushed around the desk reaching for him and he let out a snake like hiss as she approached, backing away from her. She paused and he turned his back to her his already bleeding hand going to his can a few feet away, he picked it up.

She was about to speak when he turned and swung the cane, she hit the ground a second before it would have clipped her head and glass rained down around her. At first the thought he had tried to hit her then realized he was aiming at a picture above her head. He spun to his left and continued to smash various items that were lined along the glass case, inlcuding the cases themselves.

"Gold! Stop it!" She called out over the raining of glass and smashing.

He swung again and she pushed to her feet rushing up behind him, she grabbed his arm mid swing and he shook her off before destroying a small wodden cupboard. She grabbed his arm a second time and this time his anger boiled over.

He grabbed her by her neck with his left hand, something he'd always done before but never with such malice in his eyes. He pulled her bodily infront of him and squeezed, her hands gripped his wrist, his right hand lifted the cane.

"Gold...stop," She said.

"He's not here, I'm the dark one now dearie."

She choked and gripped his wrist harder, finally seeing no other option she conjured up a ball of fire into her right hand. She was about to throw it when he dropped his cane and grabbed her wrist effectively snuffing out the flame.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Naughty!" He said with glee.

"Rumplestiltskin..."She managed out his name.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Stop, just tell me what happened."

"What happened? What happened?!" He released her and she fell in a heap on the floor.

"I'll show you what happened!" He yelled.

He grabbed the note and tossed it at Regina and she picked it up with shaking hands, she instantly recognized the handwriting as Belles.

_**Rumple,**_

_**Please don't be angry when you read this, I'm leaving you. **_

_**I know you've tried to be a better man and I know you love me but you failed. You can't stay away fromt he darkness that consumes you and I can't be pulled into it with you.**_

_**I hope you forgive me, I hope you find love and live a happy life. I hope you find someone to dance in the darkness with you. Know that my love for you will always be alive,**_

_**Belle.**_

Regina re-read the note a few times before shaking her head with a heavy sigh.

"That stupid girl."

Gold or Rumplestiltskin whomever, had moved on and was now wrecking was remained of his shop. She pushed to her feet and followed him around the counter.

"Stop it!"She yelled.

"She left me!"He raged.

"I know! But that's no reason to act like this. You're the dark one, you're better than this!"

He turned to look at her, anger burning in his eyes. Hatred pushing him near the edge, she stiffened her spine and walked closer so she could stand just inches away from him.

"It's going to be alright, she's stupid for leaving and she'll learn that but this won't change anything."

"When did you become so brave? Where did you learn to stand up to any kind of beast?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" She asked incrediously.

"Not from me, I'm a coward." He said, his voice back to the soft monotone she was used to.

Without another word he turned and walked into the back room. He was calmer now and she felt confident that he'd be okay. His anger had broken and would no doubt lead the way to something worse but for now, he wasn't angry anymore.

She turned and exited the pawn shop, flipping the sign to closed as she did so. For years he had taken care of her, they had their moments and their ups and downs but when it came down to it they would always take care of each other, now it was her turn.


	2. 2 Envy

**Chapter Two: Envy.**

The couples in the restaurant disgusted him. Rationally he knew they didn't do it on purpose, the longing glances at one another, the smiles, touches and kisses. He knew they weren't trying to rub it in his face that he was alone, but they were just the same. Every time.

He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact his grandson Henry was having a birthday party, originally he'd refused to go but after Regina, Emma and Snow White all called demanding he show, he had relented.

He was debating sneaking out when Regina slid into the booth across from him, she slid a drink towards him.

"What's this?"

"It's a drink."

"I can see that, of what?" He examined the amber colored liquid.

"Brandy."

"Where on earth did you get that?" He took a drink.

"I brought it from home," She stated.

"You smuggled Brandy into your sons birthday party?" He smiled, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah? Well, there was no way I was dealing with the charming charmings sober."

"Yes, they do tend to be a little cliché'. Don't they?"

"More than a little." She rolled her eyes and took another drink.

They sat together in a comfortable silence that only years of being together could provide. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Look, I know it's hard. Watching them get the happy endings."

"We're villains we don't get happy endings," He said.

She rolled her eyes at him, she'd heard that same line from him enough that it was permanently burned into her brain. The probably was she didn't believe it and she knew him well enough to know he didn't either.

"That's crap and you know it, you're hurting and I understand that. Nobody here understands better than I do. The woman you love left you and you're living in a town full of people who are living happily ever after, those thoughts will drive you crazy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about dearie."

"Yes, you do. You're jealous and green is a color best left for Zelena."

"I'm sure whatever is afflicting me it's not jealousy, it will pass."

"Robin left me," She blurted suddenly.

"Fool," He muttered under his breath.

"So I know what being envious looks like, I see it everyday when I look in the mirror only I'm brave enough to admit that I'm jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm jealous of maid Marian, of what it must be like to have someone. Someone devoted to you and your every desire, someone who will risk everything for you and does anything you wish. Someone who always has your back," She said.

"Alright fine I'll admit it, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that while I slaved away doing all their biddings, making all those deals in the end they get what they want and I get nothing. I get pushed to the side and stared at from across the street, I get to watch them be happy because of the things I gave them."

"You made me happy, for awhile anyway."

"Yes, and what did it get me?"

"You owned this town, more than I did as mayor. For awhile you had everything, even Belle."

He stood, preparing to leave and she stared up at him.

"You're leaving."

"Yes, give my best to Henry. Tell him I didn't feel well."

"He'll be crushed you left."

"He won't notice I'm gone."

"You're his grandfather, of course he'll notice. This pity party is getting ridiculous."

"Pity? I've never asked for pity and I certainly don't expect any."

"Then stop moping around wallowing in jealousy, it's pathetic."

She stood to leave and before she could walk away he grabbed her arm preventing her retreat. His grip was firm enough she knew not to fight him but not hard enough to hurt.

"Let me go," She said.

"You created this entire town because of your envy for Snow White, and yet you want to lecture me?"

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm telling you to get over it. I have to live with Snow White and her charming brood everyday. I have to share my son with them, and you're just jealous of your wife leaving. You're the dark one, you're better than this. You taught me not to care about anyone or anything but my own needs, I suggest you do the same."

She shrugged his hand off of her and stormed away, he watched her go. He'd be lying if he said Regina didn't get under his skin when she stood up to him. She was one of the few people who would tell him exactly what she thought without holding back, they had their ups and downs but in the end she had his back and he had hers. Walking out of the diner he took her advice to heart, she was right. Envying these people was foolish and wasteful, she spent most her life envying them and now was forced to be civil. He could at least stop being jealous of them for not being single.


	3. 3 Sloth

**Chapter Three: Sloth.**

Regina had just finished cooking what she considered a nice meal for Henry and Herself, she placed a plate in front of her son. She was beyond thrilled when he asked if he could spend the night with her tonight and have dinner.

"Dig in," She said said sitting down across from him.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Henry asked, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Of course you can."

"Have you talked to Grandpa Gold lately?"

"Not since your birthday a few days ago, why?" She took a bite of food.

"He seems sad."

"Well his wife left him, that's a hard thing to deal with."

"Yeah I guess," Henry said as he began pushing his food around on his plate.

"Alright, tell me what's bothering you." She put her own fork down and took a drink, giving him her full attention.

"It's just, he hasn't opened the shop. It's been three days since he's opened. I don't know if he's even eaten anything. When I go over to work he just says 'not now Henry' and sends me home."

She took a drink of her wine, thinking about the state her mentor had been in lately. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly concerned about him as well. She didn't want Henry to worry.

"I'll tell you what, after dinner I'll go over and check on him."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now you eat something."

Henry smiled at her before digging in to his spaghetti like a starved mine, she sparingly took bites of her own food. Her appetite repressed by worry for the man who taught her not to care.

She pulled up in front of the massive and dark house two hours later, she glanced at the clock in her car and saw it was around eight at night. Maybe the dark one was already asleep? No, she remembered from their lessons how much he'd loved the dark. He'd told her once that when the sunset he was finally surrounded by something that was darker than he was. She had left Henry home alone with the promise not to take long, so she'd better get moving.

She climbed from her car and walked up the sidewalk to the overbearing house, a sense of foreboding hanging thick in the air. The atmosphere itself crackled with the energy of his magic, she could feel him in ever breath she took and that could only mean he was either angry or hurting.

She knocked on the door and it swung open, she took a step inside. It was pitch black.

"Gold?"

The clock in the hall continued to tick out a simple rhythm, but that was the only sound. She walked further inside and pushed the door shut behind her, she flipped the switch closest to her and the entryway flooded with light. The house was in disarray, someone had been destroyed every piece of decoration and furniture.

"Gold!" She rushed through each room, fear for her teacher overtaking her.

When she rushed up the stairs she shoved open the door of the first room she found, Rumplestiltskin was laying in his massive bed. He didnt' have shoes or socks, no tie of jacket and his shirt was undone two buttons revealing his muscular chest, his normally perfect hair was a mess.

"Gold!" She called.

"Bloody hell, what?"

"You've been robbed!"

"No, I haven't. Are you daft coming in here like this?"

She put her hands on her hips and heaved a heavy sigh. Break ups were hard but this was ridiculous.

"I'm here because Henry sent me."

"Why on earth would he do that?" He asked, sitting up.

"He's worried about you," She began straightening things up around the room. On autopilot from having a young son that destroyed his room often. She began folding shirts and putting them away.

"Worried? About me? The dark one? That's laughable."

"You're his grandfather, you sent him home from work everyday."

"Yes, well some people like to take a break. No, don't put the blue shirts in the top drawer."

"They'll go where I put them, you can't just check out on life."

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the dark one."

"You can't use that as an excuse for whatever you want to do. You might be the dark one but you're still a human being."

"Last time I checked I wasn't much of one."

She finished with the clothes that were scattered and paused to lean against the dresser, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"I know you're hurt, but Henry doesn't understand. Can you at least call him and tell him you're sick?"

"Fine, I'll tell him I'm ill."

"Thank you."

"Motherhood suits you surprisingly well,"He commented drily.

"Is that a compliment or a criticism?"

"Take it however you like, I'm feeling generous."

"How long are you planning on laying around your house being lazy?"

"All eternity seems long enough," He said laying back down.

She watched him a second but he had blocked her out and was staring at his ceiling. She thought about leaving, turning around and leaving. She thought about it but she didn't, instead she began picking up trash and putting it in a small waste basket. She wondered why she was cleaning the dark ones room, why she cared if he lived in a pig sty, he could hire a maid if he wanted too, he had enough money too and it wasn't her damn mess.

"Are you going to re-paint while you're at it?" He asked.

"Screw you, I'm trying to be nice." She tossed the wastebasket aside.

"Not your best talent."

"You could at least be grateful that I wasted my time in coming to check on you."

"I didn't ask you to, in fact I'd prefer to be alone."

"Fine, be alone. Be lazy, I'm sure that will send Belle running back. How long has it been since you've even showered?" She scowled.

"Careful Regina, I don't have to move to throw you out."

"You don't have to throw me out, I'm leaving."

"Good."

She spun on her heel and quickly exited the room. Anger fueling her down the stairs and out the front door, which she slammed loud enough he'd hear it upstairs. She was still fuming when she got in her car and sped down the street. Why did she care if he lay in that bed the rest of his miserable life? At least there he couldn't hurt anyone or make anymore dark deals. The truth was he'd always been strong, he was the one she modeled herself after, the pick yourself up and move on attitude was one she'd envied and seeing him down over a woman, made him human.

The dark one was just another human being with thoughts, emotions and feelings. That was frightening to her, because if he was only human than so was she. All the flash and fuss about how much better she was than everyone else, was truly a lie. He was human, and so was she. She could only hope that he realized how much Henry needed him and decided to be the man she knew he truly was, a strong one.


	4. 4 Gluttony

**4. Gluttony.**

Her cell phone buzzing beside her, she opened one eye and glanced at the clock beside her bed. It said that it was only three in the morning, she reached blindly for her cellphone. She pushed the button and stifled a yawn as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Miss Mills?"

"Yes."

"This is Barney from the rabbit hole bar, we have a friend of yours here."

"I doubt it," She said with a yawn.

"Look, we didn't know who else to call. You used to be the mayor and we figured we'd try you rather than bother the charmings."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Gold."

"Alright, I'll be there."

She shut off her cell and tossed it back onto the bedside table, then she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was three in the morning damn it, she should still be sleeping. She slid from the comfort of her bed and changed from her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a button up blue top. She pulled on her black blazer and heels out of a habit, just because she wasn't mayor anymore didn't mean she should let herself go. It was chilly outside and she'd just reached her car when she realized she'd left her cell phone inside, she debated going back for it then changed her mind.

She pulled up in front of the bar a few minutes later and saw Golds car sitting a few spots away from where she had parked. She shut off her own car and walked into the bar, the music was low and the large bar was smoke filled. She saw him across the bar downing a drink.

She walked across the bar aware of the stares she received from the other men in the bar, don't show them it bothers you. That's what Rumplestiltskin had taught her, if she cowered and let them see her intimidated they'd use it to their advantage. She kept her stride confident and her head up as she closed in on her mentor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting drunk, what's it look like?" He replied snidely.

He turned on the stool to face her and swayed slight to the left. She reacted instantly catching his shoulders and steadying him.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I lost count a few drinks ago." He glanced at his bare wrist as if checking a watched, that wasn't really there.

"Okay, I think you've had enough."

"I want more than enough, Barney? I'll have another."

"No, Barney! No more drinks," Regina argued.

The bartender looked back forth between the two of them. Rumplestiltskin swaying on his stool and Regina trying to hold him steady.

"I want another drink, I'm an adult damn it."

With a shrug Barney refilled a glass and set it in front of the already drunk man. Gold reached for it and with a wave of her hand Regina sent the glass sliding down the bar and off the other end before he could pick it up.

"Bloody hell, I'm not paying for that." Gold complained.

"Come on. It's late, I want to go to bed."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

He slid off the stool and drunkenly staggered around, she braced an arm around him. Supporting most of his weight.

"Come on, walk."

He stumbled along beside her towards the door, the men that she had passed earlier watching them openly. She kept her concentration on trying to keep him upright and moving.

"Hey, someone has to pay his bill!" Barney called.

"Sit here," She said. She directed him to a chair and helped him into it before going back to the bar. She found a fifty in her pocket and tossed it onto the bar. She was making her way back to him when one of the men in the bar caught her arm.

"Where you running off too?" He asked.

"I really don't have the time for this," She replied, trying to pull her arm free.

"He's old enough to be your father sweetheart, why don't you try a real one?"

"Maybe I will, if you see any around, will you let me know?"

She tried again to free her arm, the large man gripped her tighter and pulled her closer. She had to brace her free arm on his chest to keep her body from making contact with his.

"Let your old friend find his own way home, stay awhile."

"No."

"Come on, I'll make it worth it." His hand moved to grope her backside.

"Let go of me, now."

She could feel the power rising up inside of her. She didn't want a scene, didn't want the mess and mayhem that would come from using her powers here but she would if she had too. The ogre of a man used his grip on her behind to hold her in place as he dipped his head for a kiss, she pulled her face away. A second before his lips could touch her a surge of power threw him bodily away from her and across the bar. He hit the floor unconscious and she was nearly knocked to her knees by the wave of electricity. She turned to see the dark one, standing crookedly, behind her. His hands twitched at his side and she could still feel the power surging from him.

"Are you done playing with the locals?" He asked.

"Let's go," She turned and helped him out of the bar without looking back.

He eased into her passenger seat and she rushed to the other side, unsure if anyone would follow them or if they'd be too scared by what they'd witnessed. When they were moving down the road she looked over at him and spoke.

"That back there, what you just did, could have gotten us both arrested."

"By whom?"

"Anyone who wanted to press charges, you could have hurt that man."

"I could feel the energy pouring off of you, it was only a matter of time before you did it yourself."

Okay, he had her there. She was getting ready to smite the man just seconds before he intervened, in the long run they would have been in this position either way. She pulled up in front of his house and turned to him again.

"Do you need help getting inside?"

"Are you offering to come in and help me...slip into something more comfortable?" He grinned.

Her heart skipped and she felt herself flush, as intimate as their relationship was it'd never been that kind of intimacy. As a younger pupil she'd wanted it to be, but she wasn't young anymore. She was a grown woman and a simple line shouldn't make her knees quiver. Besides, he was drunk not serious.

"No," She managed.

"You sure?"

"You're drunk."

"So? I'm still a man and you've always been a beautiful woman."

"I think you've sobered up enough to get in the house yourself."

"You can still come with me, feel a warm body next to you. Hear another person breathe, feel someones skin. Tell me you don't miss that."

"Goodnight," She said, pushing the thoughts in her mind away.

She did want that, had always wanted exactly that. It'd been months since Robin left and she'd been celibate ever since. What she wouldn't give to feel human, and feel wanted for just one night. Not with him though, not like this.

"Last chance," he opened his door.

"Tomorrow when you're sober, you'll be glad I said no."

"It's not tomorrow yet."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, your majesty."

He climbed from her car and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She watched him sway as he moved up the sidewalk into the dark house. No doubt tomorrow he'd have a nasty hangover, and a long walk back to his car. His offer was tempting though, years of wanting him left it even more tempting. But, she wasn't a consolation prize.

She drove to her own house and closed the door locking it behind her, the clock now read past four and she was going to be exhausted come tomorrow. She dragged herself to her bedroom and stripped to her panties before pulling on her pajama top and crawling into her bed.

It was cold and empty and once again his offer flashed in her mind, images of their bodies entwined on wrinkled sheets accompanied it. She was lonely, that was a fact. Maybe, she'd get a dog in the morning but she wouldn't lower herself to going back there and begging him to have his way with her.

She fell into a sleep that was haunted all night by images that her subconscious begged her not to think of. Dark images of when they would work magic side by side, images of gold skin pressed against her pale body and the man whose name brought her to the edge, Rumplestiltskin.


	5. 5 Greed

**5: Greed.**

Regina was enjoying lunch at grannys with Henry when she heard the commotion outside. She looked a the windows in time to see a large crowd marching up the middle of the street.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Stay here," She said. Vacating her stool she went to the door and stepped outside.

Emma Swan was rushing along with the mob, they were carrying pitchforks, baseball bats and pick axes. A few others carried no weapons but marched along, Emma was trying to stop them individually.

"What's going on?" Regina called.

"Gold, they're going after Gold." Emma managed out.

Regina looked at the angry faces, they were going after Gold. She glanced back in the diner where Henry was laughing at something Ruby said, she could go back inside and finish her lunch. She didn't. She rushed down the steps and out the gate breaking in a run to put herself in front of the mob. She reached the pawn shop just seconds before the mob did and rushed inside.

"Gold, what did you do?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"There is a mob out there, coming here. Why?"

"Well, other than all the obvious deals that went wrong I have no clue."

She gave him an exasperated look, if he knew, he wasn't going to tell her. She heard the crowd grow closer but Gold didn't seem even slightly concerned. Throwing up her hands in annoyance she vanished herself to reappear outside. She appeared in front of the door just as the crowd arrived.

"Stop!" She demanded.

"Get out of the way evil queen this doesn't concern you." Someone yelled.

"Tell me what you're doing here."

"Our business isn't with you sister, it's with Gold." Leroy said.

"Well, you're going to have to go through me to get to him."

"He raised the rent! There's no way we can afford it!" Mother superior called out.

"He started charging the dwarves a mining fee for going under his shop!" Leroy chimed in.

"I can't afford to keep my house!" Someone else yelled.

"Alright, I understand. I'm sure we can work it out." Regina said, silencing the mounting protests.

"I'm sure we can not, they owe me the money and anyone who doesn't pay will be evicted." Gold said from behind her.

"Get back inside, I'll handle this." She said.

"No, you go back inside. I can handle this."

"They're here to kill you!"

"I know that, there's no need to shout."

"Let me handle it," She conjured up a ball of fire.

Some of the people backed away, some did not. She prepared to throw the flame at the first person who approached.

"Regina," Gold warned.

"I can handle this," She said, ignoring him.

The crowd, sensing their debate drew closer. Regina held her ground and Gold took a step closer to her, ready to spring to action if she needed assistance. He didn't have to wait long, someone threw a pitchfork. Emma yelled out and he shoved Regina to the side, wrapping his arms around her tightly the pair vanished in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in the dark ones living room, he instantly let go of her and she stumbled under the loss of support.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Me, saving your life."

"That pitchfork was meant for you!"

"Oh no dearie, I assure you it was not."

"Why did you raise the rent? Those people are good renters."

"They're freeloaders," He said.

"The never miss a payment!"

"I'm not sure I like your tone, your majesty." He said the last part with venom.

"Don't call me that."

She turned to walk away from him, disgusted with his tone of voice and lack of gratitude. He reached out grabbing her arm, trying to stop her retreat. She winced and let out a sharp cry the instant his hand gripped her arm. He let go almost instantly, his hand was soaked in blood.

"Regina..."

"It's fine,"She said, before he could finish.

"Let me see," A wave of his hand had her jacket removed, leaving only her button up shirt.

"Stop!"

Another wave had her down to only the lace camisole beneath, she felt naked. Her good arm rose to cover her chest.

"What happened?" He asked, examining the cut.

"Apparently you're not as fast as you used to be, damn pitchfork clipped me."

He scowled at her and she tried to wiggle free, obviously more mad at him than he anticipated. He moved his hand gently over the cut and it sealed. The pain instantly gone.

"Thank you," She said simply.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you raise the rent Gold?"

"I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Come on, cut the bull shit."

"It occurred to me not long ago that money is the only thing that ever made me happy, money never leaves and if you have enough of it you can always buy whatever you want."

"You're robbing people blind because your wife left you?"

"No, I'm merely making myself a comfortable living."

"You had a comfortable living before, you're doing this out of greed." She said.

He gave her a dismissive wave and turned to walk away, she watched him walk a few feet before she spoke.

"I know all you love is power and money, but you know they're never going to love you back. Someday you're going to be awfully lonely Rumplestiltskin and all the money and power won't change a thing. You thought the worst thing to be was a coward because your wife left you for a pirate, that's on her. Belle left because she knew what you turned into is far worse than being afraid."

He paused with his back to her and she took a deep breath, ready for the tongue lashing she was about to receive, waiting for him to lash out. Instead, he waved one arm and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She re-appeared outside Grannys, she steadied herself against the fence as Henry came running out of the diner.

"Mom! What happened?!" Henry asked.

"Nothing," She said as she put an arm around her son and allowed him to help her into the diner.

"Where's your jacket? It's freezing."

"I must have left it at the pawn shop," She lied.

"It's warm inside Granny's," Henry said, opening the door and she forced a smile.

"Great, I hope you saved room for desert."

"Of course I did!"

Two days later Regina was in her office, happy to be mayor again she was sorting through a large file of old papers that needed to be properly cataloged when the door open and Gold walked in. Her jacket was tossed over his arm.

"Gold, what can I do for you?"

"You forgot your jacket, I had it cleaned but I'm afraid the shirt was beyond saving."

"Thank you," She said as he tossed the jacket over the back of a chair.

"I wanted to tell you that I recalled my raise in rent, there's no need for anymore lectures."

"It wasn't a lecture, it was the truth."

"Maybe so, but it occurred to me that I'm not the only one in this town who chose power over people. When the tides turn and the charmings finally have enough of pretending, you'll be an awfully lonely woman, Regina. When that time comes, I won't be alone anymore because you're going to need me."

She opened her mouth to protest but he put up a hand to stop whatever she was about to say.

"Before you lash out, I'll leave peacefully." He said.

She watched him turn and walk out of the office, he closed the door behind him and after he was gone she moved around the desk to retrieve her jacket. It smelled like him when she picked it up and for a second her heart stuttered in her chest. She tossed it back down as if she'd been burnt and looked back at the closed door, he was right of course. If the charmings decided to shut her out she'd fight, and if she decided to fight she'd need an allie, she'd need the dark one.


End file.
